fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heaven's Wheel
---- |parent magic or ability=Sword Magic Telekinesis (loosely) |parent item= |users= }} Heaven's Wheel (天国の紡刃, Tengoku no Bouha) is a highly versatile stemming from Sword Magic implimenting the and of , giving users the ability to create and manipulate a plethora of swords, usually in spinning formations, in a variety of offensive and defensive manners. This spell is known only to those with significant prowess in Sword Magic as it requires a fair amount of concentration and the constant use of magic power. __TOC__ Overview Heaven's Wheel is a well-known and can be detrimental part of a Sword Mage's arsenal, allowing them to create and telekinetically manipulate a multitude of blades for a variety of purposes, similar to the iconic "Sei" (優性, Dominance) techniques of . The procedure begins by focusing their magic power, channeling it into the air where it conglomerates with ethernano, forging itself into blades of the user's specifications. These swords are all replicates of one another and generally, have the same appearance as a sword the user owns, almost as if they are duplicates of the original weapon, but some have the talent to mold their magic into basic swords stemming from their own imagination. Typically, users can manifest around five to fifteen blades, however, talents users of this spell have been seen creating catastrophic amounts of blades up to numbers of between thirty and fifty. From there, the user is capable of manipulating their created constructs in a variety of ways telepathically. While beginners often dictate the movement of their weapons by sequential movements of their bodies, experienced users can direct blades with the smallest gestures or even thoughts. The uses for this spell are limited only by the imagination of their wielder, the weapons at hand whipping around the battlefield at incredible speeds, directed by their deft caster. *'Volley' (斉射, Seisha): An offensive usage of Heaven's Wheel that exemplifies the deadly widespread capabilities of this magic. Once their blades have been manifested, the user sends their weapons at their targets with deadly speed. This piercing rain of metal can be as widespread, using them to tear through a legion of enemies, or can be streamlined into a single point to inflict heinous damage to the point of aim. There are numerous possibilities for this spell, only limited by the caster's own prowess in the magic. *'Fan' (団扇, Uchiwa): A secondary commonly used offensive technique of Heaven's Wheel in which the user manipulates their blades in fan-like patterns and motions, flowing seamlessly from attack to attack through the air and even into defensive mechanisms like Heaven's Barrier and Heaven's Shield. The speed at which the blades move is often semi-proportionate to the speed at the caster's body is moving at, the rate of travel intertwined between bodily and magical movement. However, when one because skilled enough to cast this spell with mere thoughts, the speed can rise drastically, becoming even more deadly to those within their reach. *'Barrier' (関, Seki): A defensive usage of Heaven's Wheel. By manipulating an amount of blades upwards of fifteen, the user is capable of protecting themselves from massive oncoming damage from all sides. This is done by manipulating them in a vertical fashion, causing the blades to rapidly spin around their frame, creating a stubborn barrier. This spell can be bypassed by attacking from above or below. *'Shield' (盾, Tate): The user manipulates their blades so they are positioned in a tight circle, the hilts inches from each other. The blades them begin to spin rapidly fast enough to block bullets and magic attacks, protecting the user like a shield in front of whichever direction. Experienced users with enough blades are also capable of generating multiple of these shields at once. Also See *'Sword Birth' *' ' Extras *This spell is, quite obviously, based on expanding the potential of Erza's . *It is particularly based on the abilities of Gunpuku no Himegimi from Re:Creators as well as Penny Polendina from RWBY. *In part, the creation of this spell can be credited to Ash as the conversation regarding the conception of this spell was with him. *If you would like to use this spell, please ask. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Sword Magic Category:Sword Magic Spell Category:Spells Category:Spell